Forbidden
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: Good and Pleasure. Evil and Pain. They might be Angels and They might be Demons, but They are One in the Same.
1. Chapter 1

**_This_ was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it started to get too long, so I split it up into three chapters. This is the first one. Not your regular cliche because you guys know me. I'm such a twister. I can go from romance to humor to writing dark twisted stuff to happy to tragedy. You guys know me. Anyways, I know they are grammar mistakes and stuff, but my beta-reader can't beta for me anymore because she's become really busy and I understood and was okay with it. So, I really need a new beta-reader, but until then, I'm on my own.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

_Good and Pleasure. _

_Evil and Pain._

_They might be Angels and They might be Demons, but They are One in the Same_

Once, humans did not exist. Instead, it was two species who lived in separate lands. Depsite their differences, they leaved in peace, staying in their own lands and never bothering the other.

Angels and Demons were not allowed to have any contact. They were also forbidden to fall in love with each other, a sin among Angels and Demons.

This rule had come in to tact after an Angel and Demon had fallen in love with each other years ago, but because of this, the two lands had come to war, killing hundreds of angels and demons.

After war, the Angel and Demon were both beheaded, but their love was still present.

From that moment on, a barrier was put between the Angels and Demons to keep this tragedy from repeating itself again.

...

A beautiful, young woman walked through the flower fields full of different types of roses, sometimes stopping to look at a rose and admire the beauty that radiated from it. Each and everyone had something special about it, even if it was wilted. She smiled to herself, something she rarely did to other angels or even animals, but being by herself was satisfying enough.

She ran a hand through the strands of her long, silky hair, casting a look at the shadow behind the tree in front of her. A slight smirk cast on her lips as she called," Suzaku, I have no idea why you're behind that tree, but please show yourself to me if you wish to see me."

The tall figure with brown hair and emerald eyes came out from behind the tree, sighing in defeat." How long have you known I was stading there?"

"Since I found this ring you hold so dearly," she answered in slight amusement, holding up the object between her fingers.

A light blush spread across the male Angel's face as he walked forward to fetch the ring his friend held in her hand." That fell out my pocket, C.C.," he said as he took the ring from her.

"I don't understand why you just don't wear it on your finger. That way, you won't lose it," she told him.

Suzaku's face darkened a bit as he put the ring back in it's place." You know why I don't wear it. C.C. Ever since Euphie was sent to the Demon World, I don't know if I even have the rights to wear it, so all I can do is keep it with me."

C.C. cast him a small smile, as Suzaku was one of the people that deserved her smile, even more than her father sometimes." Well, what brings you here today? You must need something if you were hiding behind the tree," she stated, looking at the sheepish look on his face.

"You're father wanted me to watch you while you were here. The flower field is too close to the demon world, though, I can't say I don't agree with him," Suzaku explained, running a hand through C.C.'s green locks.

"Huh, I'm nineteen. He knows full well that I can take care of myself," the young woman replied." I don't need his or your protection."

"As strict as your father is, he loves you and he means well, C.C. "

"Yes, I know."

Suzaku stopped brushing his fingers through her hair and laughed a bit." I take it that tone means you want me to leave, don't you?" he said.

"You know me so well, Suzaku. You need a reward," the female Angel smirked, tugging slightly on the necklace around her neck." Of course, that will just have to wait until you are out of my sight."

"What do you want me to tell your father? He won't be happy that I neglected my duty because you asked me to."

The male Angel was not on very good terms with his friend's father, but he trusted him to protect her, and coming back home empty handed would not make their already rocky relationship any better. He'd rather not have to get punished because he let C.C. wander off by herself, even at an adult age.

"You can go somewhere else, and then meet me in front of Angelic Hall when you see my dove in the sky," C.C. explained.

The emerald eyed male sighed, giving the female Angel a smile." Fine, but you will be there when I arrive, promise?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms under her chest." What do I-" she started, but was cut off by Suzaku.

"Promise?"

"Okay, okay, I promise," C.C. chuckled lighlty, still not being able to understand how Suzaku could see right through her. _I guess that's what friends are for, neh, _she thought.

Big, beautiful white wings appeared on Suzaku's back as he shot C.C. one more smile." Take care, C.C." with that, the angel flew off, leaving the young woman behind.

"Angel wings... They're quite beautiful unlike the ugly wings us Demons have to use," a deep male voice said in a monotone voice.

The angel froze, not turning around to look at the figure behind her. _Us Demons? Damn you, Suzaku._

" Of course, I've heard that they are all different. I'm curious to what yours look like. Maybe they're just as beautiful. Or," he smirked, walking forward," Maybe your wings are just as beautiful as you."

C.C. decided to turn around, glaring at the Demon before her. Her glare soften, though, when she got a good look at the Demon before her. He was dressed in an all black outfit and his eyes were a pretty amethyst. His handsome features complimented his eyes, but that smirk did not, which left C.C. cautious of him... A _Demon._

"What are you doing here?" she asked firmly, looking at him in the eyes." You are a demon. You know you shouldn't be here."

"But, I was curious to what the angel world looked like since my mother use to be an angel herself because she commited what is considered a sin in the Angel World," he mused, the smirk on his face still visible as he took a step closer towards the woman.

"There are only three things that are considered a sin in the Angel World," C.C. started to explain." Killing, tresspassing into the demon world, and falling in _love _with a demon. That is, unless you get caught or found out doing any one of these. Most of us Angels are not lucky in keeping things a secret."

The Demon gave a slight darkened chuckle." Really? My mother did far worst than that, though. She killed, trespassed, _and _fell in love with one. Therefore, she was exiled to the demon world and became one of us. We have different definitions of sin, though."

"I don't care about what demons consider sin. Leave before I call the council, demon," C.C. ground out through her teeth.

"Now, now, I might be a Demon, but I _do _have a name. Nice to meet you, Angel," he greeted, putting out a hand for her to shake." I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Prince of the Demon World. Pleased to make you're accquaintance."

C.C. ignored the hand he put out in front of her and raised an eyebrow." _Prince _of the Demon World?" she repeated." Do you know how hard it is for me to believe that. In fact, I didn't even know the demon world had a royal family..."

"Well," Lelouch started," Now you know. It's normal for someone that's not from the demon world to not know that. Only any Angels that were exiled there would know that, but unfortunately, they become Demons themselves."

"Why are you even here? Demons are not aloud here," C.C. fixed her eyes on his face, clicking her tongue." I suggest you go back to where you came from before I deal with it."

The smirk on his face faded as he leaned against a tree." No. I think I'll be staying here for a bit. Befriending Angels are quite nice."

"So, then, Mr. Prince over here likes Angel women? How nice," she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest." That's a story to tell one day."

"Tch, as if. I would never fall in love with an angel, even if my life depended on it," Lelouch said, running a hand through his raven hair." And I never said I liked Angels, they just amuse me quite a bit."

"Us Angels are amusing, neh? That's a new one," C.C. replied in amusement." Then, I guess you Demons are just as amusing. I mean, who enjoys watching others in pain?"

"You've never seen it. Watching people in pain is not of any pure enjoyment. My fathers finds enjoyment in watching others suffer, but my mother does not, as my mother was once an angel."

The Angel tilted her head, watching the demon in slight curiosity. She had never actually met a demon, so she wouldn't know what they were like, but this demon was different from what she was taught.

As she was taught, Demons were vicious, anti-social, and monsters who didn't care about others, even their own kind. So, since a young age, she always made sure she never went near the barrier that separated both worlds. Now taht she had a Demon right in front of her, it didn't seen as if he was what she thought of them to be. He would've have already caused a ruckus by now, wouldn't he?

_Wait, no going soft on him. Demons are the enemy, _the green haired angel thought, playing with a strand of her hair." Well, I don't care if your mother does not enjoy pain, but most Demons do, so go back to where you belong," she told him, narrowing her golden eyes.

"You've told me that three times already, but I guess I should be taking my leave now," he mumbled, no longer leaning on the tree like he previously had been doing. He cast the Angel a glance, saying," You might want to look away, Angel."

The green haired Angel rose an eyebrow in confusion." Why do I need to-"

"My wings are something you cannot see. So please, look away and you will know that I am far enough for you to look again when I drop an object directly in your hands," Lelouch explained to C.C., hoping she would listen to him.

C.C. sighed, turning her back to him. She knew how dangerous it was to turn her back on a Demon, but she had a feeling he was of no harm." Le... Lelouch," she grumbled," I have a name, you know. It's C.C."

Lelouch's black wings appeared on his back, a small smirk also on his face." C.C.? That's an interesting name." that was the last thing he said before he flew off and an object dropped in her bare hands.

_A rose? Who knew Demons liked roses, _she thought in clear amusement.

**Was that amusing enough for you guys? I hope so. I can't talk much right now, so yeah.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm glad about the feedback I got about the first chapter! I was super nervous about it. And I have some good news! The good news is, I found a new beta-reader, so maybe starting next chapter, you won't find mistakes or anything really like that! I love her already! She's so fun to talk to to! Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Ah, Lovely, don't do that," C.C. scolded her dove, as it tried to tear one of the roses from the ground. The dove flew off to who knows where while the Angel sighed, knowing that the dove would eventually come back. She gathered her things, getting ready to leave and head back home, but a familiar voice made the Angel grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Leaving already?" Lelouch questioned, sitting on top of a branch.

"How long have you been there, Demon?" C.C. turned around, glaring at the creature that was not supposed be present.

He shrugged." Long enough to know that your bird got angry at you and left," Lelouch answered." Like I said before, you Angels are so amusing to watch. Do you really just sit here all day every day doing _nothing?_"

She turned her back to him, looking at the trees ahead of her." No I do _not._ I have things to do other than sit around and watch _Angels _all day."

"I also have other stuff to do that sit and watch Angels all day. You just happen to come at the time I am not busy. After all, I _am _a prince." Lelouch said.

"Then don't you have princely duties?"

"I don't have to be back at the palace until later, so I come here."

"Does your family know you're here?"

"All I know is that they think I'm at Kallen's home."

_"Who?"_

"A friend of mine who is also a Demon," Lelouch explained, jumping off the tree and landing on his feet." My parents are trying to engage me to her, but I only think of Kallen as a friend."

"Why are you telling me all this?" C.C. asked.

The raven haired Demon shrugged." You are the only one around _and_ I was answering your question. Simple as that."

"You Demons are ridiculous," C.C. muttered, walking away from Lelouch.

As quick as lightning, the Demon was in front of her, his arms crossed and smirking slightly at the look the green haired Angel's face." How did you-" she started, but was cut off by the Demon.

"We Demons all have a specialty, just like you Angels each have something special about your wings." he then added," It's also rude to walk away from someone while they're talking. Quite an interesting Angel you are. "

"Go back to where you belong, Lelouch," she said, saying his name for the first time that day." As a Demon in the Angel World, you are not welcome here. Please, leave me alone."

"You seemed fine with me yesterday before I flew off? You did exactly as I said when I asked you to turn around." he replied.

"I prefer to not die at an early age," she remarked, looking him in the eye." Besides, you are not the only one with something special."

"Oh, really?" Lelouch questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The Angel nodded her head." Unlike other Angels, I have more than just special wings. I can sense the presence of another Angel and danger. Demons, though, I cannot sense their presence, something I've always wondered until you came along."

"That makes me even more interested in you..." Lelouch mumbled under his breath.

C.C. barely heard his comment, asking," Say that again?"

Lelouch looked back up, a small pink blush across his face." N-No. Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

C.C. smirked." So, I'm interesting to you?"

"What? No. I said that about all you Angels," Lelouch argued, trying to cover his slip up.

"So, I'm a boring person then?"

"Where the-"

"I could always report you to the council. I mean, I think I'm the only Angel who has been nice enough to let you stay here and not say one thing about it."

"How did we-"

The Angel's smirk changed to a smile as she let out a chuckle that was beautiful to the Demon's ears." I'm just teasing. Don't take it to heart. I just like seeing you in an tight situation."

He looked away slightly, putting a hand on her head and grumbling," _You _are a weird Angel."

She ignored the hand on her head, replying," And _you _are the first Demon I have ever met and heard of that isn't some tyrannical monster."

"Not all Demons are as you are told. Most, but not all. If you use to be an Angel, it's highly likely that you would turn into the rumored Demon you have learned about," the Demon explained to her, taking his hand off her head." Red fits you."

Feeling the top of her head, C.C. felt the red rose that he had put into her hair. _That's what he was doing, _she thought." Then, half a year ago, my friend had this girl that was his lover, but for reasons still unknown, she killed at least ten people. She was sent there for committing one of the three sins. I always wonder if she's changed any kind of way."

"Well, only few people are allowed to keep their memory of ever being Angel, like my mother. She might have been one of them, but the ones that usually have their memory kept become very revengeful because of being sent to my world."

"Oh," she mumbled.

If she had told Suzaku any of this, she knew he would not like to know this at all. Euphie was such a sweet, nice girl, but one morning, they found her on the floor unconscious with a knife in her hand and at least ten other Angels surrounding her, all dead. When she was conscious again, she had no recollection of what happened, but except for the fact that she was to be banished to the Demon World.

"But it would be better if she was one of the ones to have her memory erased so she wouldn't remember the things she did, and she'd be able to start a new life as a Demon," he smiled.

"You know, for a Demon, you are a lot of help. I might like you now."

His smile disappeared and turned into a frown." So that whole time we were talking you didn't like me?"

"Exactly. I didn't like you yesterday, so why would I like you today?"

"Crazy Angel," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

C.C. did not know what possessed her to do this, but she took a step forward and kissed the Demon on the cheek, causing him to turn a bright shade of red." Though, I still don't know why you hang around here, but thank you for staying around. You're... You're like a friend."

"Ah," he smirked, ruining the moment for both of them," But don't you already have a friend?"

"You know, learn to appreciate kindness, Demon," she said, giving him a flat look.

"Sadly, this is all the kindness you'll get. Today, anyway," he smirked, grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing it." I might give you more tomorrow."

C.C. scoffed as Lelouch let out a small chuckle, not noticing that he had unconsciously folded their hands together.

**Yeah, yeah. It's just a friend thing they both have for now... Well, at least I think so... **

**I hop you enjoyed that, though! I liked it for some reason, despite a lot of the mistakes I probably have.**

**So, Read and Review! XD**


End file.
